Maybe I'll Get Lucky
by Fortheloveofbones16
Summary: Brennan reflects on her feelings for Booth during a hopeless situation. This is my first fanfic :  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bones :(

So this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me :) I just had this idea a decided to write it. I hope everyone likes it and feel free to review :)

Maybe I'll get lucky

I love him. It's true. I can finally admit it to myself. He's not the only one that knew right from the beginning because I did too. I felt it, I truly did, but I was scared. I still am scared. I love him too much to lose him. So I said no, that I can't change, I don't know how, but I do because I have. I have changed. I know it broke his heart. Don't you think it broke mine too? Because it did! I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I'm not a cold heartless fish like people think I am. I can't look at them anymore. It makes me sick. I'm happy that he's happy aren't I? No, no I'm not. Angela was right. She's always right. I wish I could tell her now, but I don't think I'll make it out of this one. Sure Booth is here, my knight in shining FBI standard Issue body armor, but I know who he will choose. Her. Hannah. I want him to choose her. No that's a lie. I want him! I need him! But I can't have him. I'll never have him. So I stand here next to Hannah in this abandoned building. I was waiting for something to happen to us. The sniper has his gun pointed at Hannah and myself. Booth won't make a move yet. Not unless the shooter is distracted. His eyes are focused and burning looking at us. Booths eyes are on the killer's. He speaks.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, how does it feel knowing that Booth has moved on? I hear it only took seven months."

Silence.

"I would answer Dr. Brennan or I will shoot you now." He gives a sickening smile.

'Go ahead', I think, 'no one will miss me.'

Uh! Why am I so depressed! Of course people will miss me. All my friends, my father and Russ they love me, they will miss me. So I answer the murderer.

"I feel nothing," I say strongly, because I really have started to feel numb.

"You liar," He sneers, "Now tell the truth sweetheart. Tell him how much you have cried over him, tell him how much you want him, and tell him how much you _love him!_" His last words came out like daggers.

"No I don't," I say defiantly.

"Oh Dr. Brennan I know the truth, stop hiding your feelings. If you play nice everyone will go home safe and sound." He gives another crooked smile "Now my dear, I ask if you love HIM?" His voice boomed.

I know he's lying. He kidnapped me and Hannah for a reason, to hurt Booth. One of us will die here. I know it. I'll answer him; play his game, maybe Booth will get a shot, maybe I'll get lucky.

"Yes" I answer timidly.

"What was that Dr.? Speak up, I can't hear you!"

"YES! I LOVE HIM!" I screamed, hot tears springing to my eyes as I look to Booth. He didn't move his face stayed the same; he was focused and ready to kill.

"Good girl…now are you in pain?"

"Every day, it hurts to breath," I cried.

"Yes I know." He was smiling a horrible sadistic smile. "For being such a good sport, I tell you what, I'm gonna fix your problem."

It was like everything was in slow motion. The sniper moved his gun, the aim had changed, I moved with it, and two shots rang out. My body reacted without my mind as I moved to the side pushing Hannah down to the floor. She hit the floor with a thud as a sharp pain started to spread through the right side of my chest. I moved my hand to the spot. I felt the blood. I collapsed to the floor. My chest was tightening, I couldn't breathe. I watched the darkness close in on me. I closed my eyes and let go. Booth was my last thought as everything went numb.

Death is nothing like I expected. It was like I was sinking deep into the ocean, the pressure squeezing the air out of my lungs. Then as soon as it began I was pulled from the depths and was standing in the dark. A bright light was in the distance. I walked forward, there was someone standing there. I smiled and began to run, but the distanced shortened. Within seconds I was standing in front of my mother. The woman that had abandoned me, but I was not mad or in disbelief. I felt warm, happy, and loved. She took my hands and with a soft voice broke the silence.

"Tempe, I'm so proud of you and what you have done with your life, but you still have more to give to the world and to the people that love you. Now go back, they need you. "She smiled and wrapped her arms around me and whispered "I love you, don't for a second doubt that anyone loves you. They all love you. Love is not just chemical reactions in the brain Tempe, love is real." She pulled away a warm smile still on her face. I believed her. "Good bye sweetheart, I'll see you again someday."

Just like that she was gone and I was standing in the dark again, then sinking in the ocean, and finally numb. The numbness subsided and I felt cold and the pain was back. My chest was burning! I heard beeping and felt tubes sticking out of my body. I am in the hospital, alive. A warm hand was gently holding mine. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Booth, I smiled. His chocolate brown eyes were staring brightly in my pained blue ones. He smiled. In that moment I saw hope. Hope that one day we will be together for 30, 40 or 50 years. Hope that one day he will forgive me for breaking his heart. I believe in love now. Maybe, just maybe I'll get lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bones :(

A/N: So here it is the end to my first fanfic. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, read, and added it to their alerts! I hope you all like the ending! Please R&R :)

I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but it felt like an eternity. This, of course, is not at all possible. However, I found it very enjoyable and longed for more. Then Booth broke the intense silence.

"Hey there partner." He said with a sad smile.

"Hello" I managed to say despite the pain in my chest.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I got shot by a sniper." I tried to make it sound like a joke to lighten the mood, but like everyone knows I'm horrible with humor.

"Funny bones" He replied not amused, but trying to act like what I said was funny. He was not doing a good job at all. Booth was blaming himself for everything that happened. He had gotten into an argument with Hannah right before the sniper took her. Recently, he had started to distance himself from me because I was part of the problem. Sure, Hannah and I had become somewhat friends, but jealousy had gotten the better of her. So Booth wasn't driving me home from the lab the day the sniper attacked me in the parking garage. Seeing the pain in his eyes, I tried to comfort him.

"Booth stop blaming yourself."

"I should have been there Bones, for both of you."

"You couldn't have been. That guy had a plan, you couldn't have protected us both and you know that." He wasn't listening to me.

"I should have tried." He said defeated.

"We may want to change the past Booth, but we can't." I was not only referring to the past few days, but also back when I told him I didn't want to give "us" a try. I wish I could have taken it back. I want to scream at him now 'I want to try Booth! I lied! Why couldn't you see back then, I was lying!' I can't say this to him now though, he has Hannah. Oh Hannah, I wonder if she is ok?

"Bones I…" I interrupted him

"Hannah. How Is Hannah?" I asked truly worried.

"Oh she's fine, just a sprained wrist from hitting the ground." He said with a twinge of anger "you really pushed her down, there Bones." He added with a small chuckle.

"Good…that's great." I smiled relieved that I had saved her for Booth. Just then, Booth took my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you Bon…Temperance. Thank you." His hands reached up to my face to wipe away tears. When had I started to cry? I needed to put my wall back up, but I couldn't.

"Booth I…I didn't want you to choose." My voice broke, tears spilling down my cheeks. This is so unlike me. My heart had been yelling at me to tell him the truth, but I tried to shut it up by surrounding it with walls. Now of all times they decided to crumble, exposing my wounded soul.

"I…I didn't want to watch you choose her so…so I decided to choose for you. At least I could be proud of my decision and you wouldn't blame yourself for my death…and you would have Hannah to heal your metaphorical wounds," I sobbed. Oh great Brennan let it go, let it all go. Sweets would defiantly call this a breakthrough.

"Oh Bones" He shook his head and cupped my face using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "I never wanted to choose, especially in a situation like that. I would never forgive myself if I watched either of you die." His eyes grew large as he looked at me and the machines still attached to my body.

"But I did! I watched _you_ die Bones…I watched as you took your last breath and I felt your heart stop!" He said with anguish then he started to get angry as he smashed his fist on the arm of the hospital chair.

"I took the kill shot right when the sniper fired, when I looked down I didn't know who had gotten hit until I watched Hannah get up, look at you, and run out of the building." I was listening intensely to his recount of the event. I didn't know what had happened after everything went numb.

"I ran to you Bones and watched the blood…so much blood seep out of your body." He was crying now. I watched the horror dance across his face. He was reliving the painful moment. "I watched you die Temperance." The use of my first name startled me a bit, he didn't notice as he continued the story. "I watched my so-called girlfriend leave my best friend bleeding and dying on the floor, alone!" He was shaking now the tears replaced with anger.

"Booth…I" I tried to calm him down, but he held his hand up rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wasn't finished.

"Temperance, do you love me?" His question stunned me. I didn't know he had heard the conversation between me and the sniper. I guess he had. Since I had already told the truth once and my walls were demolished, I answered.

"Yes Booth I do." Tears sprung up in my eyes again. Booth took my hand again and looked into my eyes.

"When I saw that Hannah had ran and you were on the floor…Bones. In that moment I chose you. Bones I'll always choose you." Tears were in both of our eyes now. He took his other hand and stroked my cheek. All I could manage to say was "yes."

"What?" Booth asked completely confused.

"Yes Booth. I would like to give this, us a chance. I'm that girl Booth. I knew right from the beginning too. I'm yours for as long as you want me." I couldn't believe I had said that, what I had been dying to tell him since I returned from Maluku. Booth looked at me in shock. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'he's going to tell me it's too late, but wait what is he doing?'

Just then his lips came crashing down on mine. It was a tender and slow, yet passionate kiss. I didn't want it to end, but Booth pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Brown and blue eyes stared deep into each other's souls, when Booth spoke.

"I will always want you Temperance Brennan because I will always love you."

We both smiled as his lips met mine once again, a perfect fit. In my hospital room, 447, I made a promise to myself, that no matter how scared I was of this relationship, I would not run. I would stay for 30, 40, and 50 years. I would stay forever if it was at all possible. I will love Seeley Booth until the day my bones turn to dust and now I know he feels the same.

The End :)


End file.
